The invention relates to an electric machine having a stator, in the grooves of which a winding system is arranged, a method for producing such a stator of an electric machine and the use of such electric machines.
The winding system of electric machines in the stator and/or rotor is exposed to electromagnetic excitations of oscillations, which because the winding system is permanently fixed inside the groove by corresponding casting compounds and impregnating resins in the active components of the electric machine, in other words the stator and/or rotor, are emitted to said active components and thus ultimately to the environment.
When a dynamoelectric machine, for example, is operated on an inverter, such excitations of oscillations occur more frequently. An attempt is made to combat this, in that said electric machines for example have soundproofing mats on the housing, to reduce corresponding noise emissions. One disadvantage of this is that in consequence the dimensions of the dynamoelectric machine increase and/or flows of cool air inside the dynamoelectric machine are impeded.